This invention relates to the game of golf and with a primary objective aimed at improving a golfer's swing as it is related to the ball-to-target line of a shot. Regardless of the type of golf club used, each is characterized by a "head" with a flat "clubface" having what is known as a "sweetspot" for optimum face-to-ball impingement. The direction of swing as related to disposition of the target line at the moment of impingement is most important, and the angular relationship of the clubface to the target line is of equal importance. These two factors of importance are to be controlled by the golfer in order to choose his golf shots as circumstances require, and those shots to be controlled are generally as follows:
A "straight" shot is the basic shot from which all other shots deviate and is an optimum shot when the swing is in alignment with the ball-to-target line and with the clubface square to the target line.
A "fade" is the result of an out-to-in swing with the clubface square to the target line, in which case the ball starts to the left and then fades to the right. When you hit a fade shot, the ball is struck left of the target but then travels to the right during flight, a controllable shot that moves the ball from left to right during flight. Therefore, the fade is a useful shot for playing around hazards.
A "draw" is the result of an in-to-out swing with the clubface square to the target line, in which case the ball goes to the left and fades to the left. The draw is a useful shot for playing around a hazard, and it increases the distance of a shot because the ball rolls on landing. It involves the spin of the ball in the air.
The "slice" is usually associated with a bad shot, one that curves wildly to the right, but a shot that can be used to advantage, and it comes from an out-to-in swing path with an "open" outwardly turned clubface. The slice arises from a number of different conditions, such as the result of grip, body stance, ball position, and clubface angle. These conditions are usually corrected or can be changed, by a relaxed grip, a different stance such as one aligned parallel with the target line, and by a different or squarely positioned clubface.
The "hook" is one of the most destructive unintentional shots, but can be used deliberately to advantage since it has a pronounced right to left shape useful in escaping a hazard.
A perfect "stance" and "lie" is not always possible since there are a variety of hazards, such as sloping lies, playing from the rough, edge shots and bunker shots, and other awkward situations, and various other recognized problem shot which are detrimental but correctable, and which are often used to advantage.
This invention provides golfers with the ability to diagnose their club swing dynamics, for indoor as well as outdoor practice, with or without a golf ball, in order to perfect stance and swing habits. Golf is a complex of physical and mental habit. For example, there is a tendency for the golfer to lift his head and shoulders during the golfclub swing ( in order to follow the ball ), often causing the club to miss the ball. It is an object of this invention to make the golfer aware of the clubface disposition relative to an optimum square dispostion to the ball-to-target line at the time of impact or impingement with the ball. There is also the problem of a poor lie, (or terrain), which cannot be changed because it is the existent surface of the golf course terrain. Controlling the golfer's swing and clubface disposition requires practice in or der to develope automatic muscle memory with respect to good swing habits, Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus by which the golfer is made conscious of his swing results as related to the aforesaid recognized golf shots, so that they can be modified and employed to advantage.
The above recognized golf shots are practiced on the apparatus herein disclosed in various ways, with or without a golf club, and with or without a "tee". A factor is the close proximity of the head of the golfclub to the turf over which it swings when striking the golf club. When a golfball lies upon the turf, the bottom edge or surface of the golfclub head comes approximately tangent to the turf surface, and often digs into the turf causing a "duffed" shot to occur. And, when the golfball is supported upon a tee, duffed shots and "divits" are not so likely to occur. However, there is likely to be a touching of the bottom of the head with the turf so as to have frictional engagement therewith, and especially when driving or striking a golfball lying directly upon the turf. Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a force responsive means that improves a shiftable member a commensurate displacement in the direction of swing, and also to the angular displacement of the clubface to the ball-to-target line. It is to be understood that the direction of swing can be out-to-in or in-to-out, and that the angle of the clubface can deviate from the ball-to-target line. A feature of the present invention is the force responsive means that moves the shiftable member right or left in response to an out-to-in or in-to-out direction of swing; and additionally to the angular disposition of the clubface to the ball-to-target line. In practice, the force responsive means is either a flexible tee or the depressible surface of the simulated turf. A vector force is applied by the direction of swing and also by the angular disposition of the clubface to the target line.
It is an object of this invention to use a golfclub in combination with the apparatus disclosed herein, to record the out-to-in or in-to-out direction of swing, and to this end a layer of scuff sensitive material is provided and attached to the bottom surface of the clubhead. When the scuff material comes into contact with the turf, it is grooved in the direction of swing motion, and preserved for subsequent diagnostic observation by the golfer. The irregular surface of the simulated turf abrades the scuff material, thereby producing an observable record.